


Boy On The Screen

by rachovo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Camboy Liam, Double Penetration, Feminization, Lace Liam, M/M, Oral Sex, minor ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachovo/pseuds/rachovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne is a camboy, a pretty good one at that. During one of his shows, one of his regular viewers give an interesting request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy On The Screen

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! another fic I wrote. it's not very good but there is literally not even one camboy ziamfic!! so i decided to make one :))

Liam's POV

There's certain things that Liam never imagined he'd be doing with his life when he was 19. He always thought he'd be a successful singer, which didn't exactly work out. He also loved football and the game itself so he tried to join a proper team in uni. That didn't work out. So now he works at a coffee shop down the street from his apartment and life just sucks so far for him now.

Friday nights at ten are his time to shine though. Every Friday and Tuesday night he isn't subjected to the torturous and terrible duties of his part time job. Friday nights when his boss lets him off at 6:30 that night and gives him the weekend to himself.

Liam arrives at his small flat. It's a one bedroom one bathroom situation, but Liam doesn't mind because the rent is cheap and it's just him.

He walks into his bedroom and rummaged around through his drawers and gets his things, throws them on his bed, and turns on his laptop. He sets his webcam and speakers up on his bed, and leaves his room to get dressed. Liam closes the bathroom door behind himself, even though there is no one there but him, he wants to keep this side of himself a secret identity almost.

You see, Liam was- a webcam exhibitionist if you will. It sounded more politically correct and less demeaning than if he was called a porn star or a camboy. Every Tuesday and Friday night when he got off work, he would come home to his dingy flat, and change into one of his frilly lacey costume and record himself giving a show to sometimes hundreds of people online. Liam first found out about people who did this during a late night of browsing, and that if you put ads on the website it could earn money from live streaming, which did fuel Liam's interest.

But if he was being honest... it gave him a rush. Liam had only been doing this for almost two months and already so many people would watch him each night he broadcasted. It boosted his ego sometimes, the thought of someone being turned on and intrigued by watching Liam get himself off. Maybe he really was an exhibitionist.

Liam unfolded his garments and laid them on the sink and then set his toiletry bag on the counter too. He had black lacey panties he was planning on wearing that night, but he kept those to the side as he rummaged through his little bag. He pulled out his black eye shadow and rosy lipstick. He wasn't exactly a makeup guru expert, but Liam knew how to make himself look presentable and pretty for the camera. He applied the products on his face, satisfied with the sexy look it gave him. He took off his clothes and threw them in the hamper, and gave a quick glance to his panties. He slipped them on quickly and walked back to his bedroom to get the show started.

He kneels in front of his laptop, half on his knees, half on his bum, and watches himself appear on the screen, and smiles and waves. Liam watches the number go up and the stream on the side move at a rapid pace as the usuals people tell him to get started already.

Liam grabs one of his pink dildos that he set on the bed before, and slowly starts to rub the tip on his lips. "Hi daddy," he says softly. He watches the "hi baby"s flood in on the side and grins at the 400 pasted onto the bottom of where he can see himself.

"Have a good day daddy?" He asks, now hollowing out his cheeks on the toy making his mouth pop from obscenity- the lipstick helps. A choir of "yes baby"s rapid fire through the comments and he laughs. He answers a few, because the men who watch always love when he gets personal with them. As if Liam was only talking to one guy through his webcam instead of hundreds. "Yeah, daddy, I have fingered myself today," he says, shifting onto his knees and sitting back, rubbing his thighs with his hands. He slips a finger into his underwear and runs it along the seam underneath it, lets out a tiny moan. "God daddy," he says. He squeezes his eyes shut and tugs his lingerie down, never breaking eye contact with the webcam as he sucks louder on the fake cock.

Liam smirks as the numbers grow and comments slow down, he figures they're all getting they're cocks out and getting ready to watch the show. There's some usual returners, and regulars that he always sees during his 'sessions'.

chockee73: you gunna ride tonite???

hannibalism: get naked xxox

tr3vornat0r: take them off for me baby

His watchers are very responsive and eager, always telling their 'little slut' or 'baby boy' what to do. Liam doesn't mind how strange some of the requests are, and he doesn't care either because he gets paid a dollar a viewer and he's already well over making $400 tonight.

niazkilamxx: haha teasing are we ? x

Liam bites his lip at the last comment. The guy is one of his very responsive and revisting customers. Always giving him the cheekiest and flattering comments, making him blush. 'nizkilamxx' was definetley one of his favorite viewers. "Alright 'niaz', let's get started then" Liam mutters under his breath, smirking.

Liam turns around and fixes his panties so they're low on his hips, showing off his creamy skin. He rakes his fingers up his hairless thighs, and stops at the top so he can teasingly palm himself through the thin lace material. Liam can feel a wet patch seeping through the fabric, darkening it where precome is leaking from his tip. He starts to pull them down and rolls his hips while doing so, letting his cock slap up on his stomach, half hard. Liam reaches to grab the dildo again and sucks on it before he takes it down his throat in one go, and moans when it hits the back of his throat. He pulls off with a wet pop, a string of spit connecting his mouth and the shaft. Liam smirks into the camera and licks his now half red, half lipstick stained lips. He goes back down on the dildo, and deepthroats it for good measure to please his viewers.

"Wanna see me proper daddy?" he asks, turning around again so his bum faces the screen. When a long thread of yeses pop up in the comment section Liam starts slicking up his fingers and then reaches his lubed hand behind him. He props his arse up and puts his hole on display , center of attention for the people watching. He slides his panties past the swell of his bum and grazes his index finger across his entrance, pushing into the knuckle, and slowly moving the digit in and out. He crooks a finger up, looking for that special spot, frantically pumping his finger looking for it. "Do you want me to add another?" Liam asks innocently, panting as a layer of sweat starts to form on his face.

He doesn't even need to look at his screen to know what his viewers want. Liam slips his middle finger next to his pointer and scissors them deep. His fingers keep grazing against his prostate, milking himself more and more. Liam clenches around his own finger, whimpering as he adds a third, moaning loudly when he hits that bundle of nerves nestled deep within him. "Oh daddy" he moans, rubbing his fingers in tiny circles to stretch himself even more, come and lube dripping down his thighs and lips numb from biting them so hard.

Liam twists his head to the screen to get a good look at himself. His fingers were buried deep in his pink rim, glistening as he got stretched out. The vigorous sound of all digits moving in and out of his puckered rim made filthy, squishing noise, as white drips of lube and precome dribbled down his thighs.

The comments were coming in fast, almost 3 a second and all dirty and vulgar. All yes baby just like that and ride your fingers for me and even wanna see you fuck yourself on that cock.

After Liam wipes his fingers off and properly takes off his underwear he reads more comments to interact with his viewers. The little number on his screen has gone up to almost 600 viewers. It's never been that high and Liam is giddy with happiness that this many people are choosing to watch him Friday night. There's one user that sending a lot of messages, so many ,so fast, Liam thinks its humanly impossible to type that quickly.

niazkilamxx: keep going baby ...

niazkilamxx: so beautiful ... more

niazkilamxx: little slut .

niazkilamxx: so beautiful baby, wanna see you fuck yourself on two cocks... ?

Liam bites his lip and considers the request. He's only ever done that once, on a special occasion when someone told him it was their birthday, and that seeing him take two dildos would make it 'the best birthday ever'. It hurt like a bitch the morning after, but he did feel proud and confident he was even able to do it.

"Okay daddy..." Liam drawls, reaching for his second dildo, a sparkly purple vibrator that he hasn't used in way, way, too long.

He lubes up the shaft of the toy, until he feels like a necessary amount has been applied. Then Liam takes the pink dildo he was sucking on earlier and lubes it up too. He gets tingles up and down his spine, anxiously thinking about taking both of these at the same time...

Liam lies down in front of his laptop, legs spread open to show everything on display. He slips a pillow under his hips to create a better angle and make himself comfortable. He first trailed the pink dildo down to his hole, circling it around the rim to tease himself a bit.

The teasing didn't last because Liam pushed the toy inside him, at a painfully slow rate. He used the opportunity to grab his cock in his fist and release some tension. He fisted his length and pumped his member, as he bottomed out on the first dildo. Liam whimpers from how good it feels how much hes anticipating putting the other dildo in.

He focuses on his member again, squeezing the tip of his cock and moans , loud, sticking his finger in his mouth and moaning around it as well. "Ugghnff... Ooooh f-fuck.." Liam tilts his head up and gets a glance at the tip of his angry red cock, spurting streams of precome from the slit. His laptop illuminates in front of him, casting a pretty ironic and dramatic back shadow on his dick.

Liam reaches for the purple vibrator, careful not to switch it on accidentally while inserting it. He takes a deep breath and cautiously shifts the pink one to make as much room as possible. He bites his lip as the purple dildo slips in besides the pink one.

A thin layer of sweat covers Liam's body, matting his hair to his face and giving his skin a shiny residue. He bites his lip hard, the skin red and puffy from worrying it between his teeth. There's tears forming by his tear ducts, but he ignores it and focuses on the painful yet delicious feeling of the two cocks slowly splitting him apart.

Liam whines and squeals. His whole body feels hot and tingly, nerves buzzing all around his body. He goes into overdrive and fucks himself down on the dildos, practically screaming out. He's always wondered if the walls were thin enough for the neighbors to hear but... he's never gotten any complaints.

The whines and screams turn to filthy deep moans that fill the room and the rest of his apartment. Liam fucks himself on his prostate so hard, he drives into overstimulation.

"Ugghnff... Daddy , Daddy daddy p-please, Oh!"

Liam's breathing gets ragged and shortened when he starts to lose himself. With a loud moan he releases his load across his chest and a bit on his neck. He slumps down on his mattress, feeling totally fucked out. He sits up just to check on his viewers and how they enjoyed the show.

The illuminating laptop screen glows when Liam sits up to check his monitor. His mascara is running down his cheeks from his tears from earlier, the lipstick is now smeared messily around his mouth, and his lips are cherry red and swollen. Glassy eyes, plump lips, covered in cum. Fuck, even he knew he looked hot.

"You liked that daddy?" Liam bit his lips and scooped some come with one finger off his chest and licked at it, not breaking contact with the webcam. He made sure to do it messy and get some on his lips too.

He smiled at all the replies- a lot of fuck baby that was so hot and were you thinking of me? and can't wait for more :). Even the niazkilamxx guy gave a positive review with a winky face and a 'thank you baby, such a good boy'.

Liam read some more of the replies before he could feel the spunk on his chest start to dry up and become uncomfortable. So he sighed and smiled at the camera. "See you next week Daddy... baby is tired" he makes a pouty face into the monitor and brings out the puppy eyes. "I'll be thinking of you tomorrow when I feel this in the morning" Liam blushes. Then Liam lays his palms together and rests his head in them signaling he was going to bed. "G'night!" He says before blowing a kiss.


End file.
